Legacy of Souls
by Shadow Rave
Summary: Soul Edges scars run deep. Humanity suffers and the only ones willing to fight against it are all but powerless. And so Link tries to carry their burden as best he can.
1. First Contact

_Transcending history and the world. _

_A tale of souls and swords eternally retold..._

_But how much has been forgotten?_

_How much still remains?_

_But once you learn the truth who is really left to blame?_

_We will sacrifice tomorrow and we will have our today._

_And let our souls be the guide to keep the darkness at bay._

_And on this guide a pillar for everyone to see._

_Timeless and majestic_

_All you ever want to be._

_And which way the blood flows_

_I will not stray from that glow._

_I may fall but I will stand _

_Even though twighlight is at hand._

_The light will guide my sword._

_Guide my soul._

_Guide my hand and make me whole._

_Through Hell Gates I tread._

_Through the Darkness I dread._

_I wish to be that pillar_

_For all the world to see._

_Timeless and Majestic_

_All you ever want to be._

_Cassandra Alexandra_

_1587 A. D_

A testament to the wind. A land forgotten to the sands of time. From the silent crystal ponds to the painted threads of sun light that pierced through the blanket of golden tree's. Fall had descended upon the lands and not even the forests could go against the seasons. The woodland creatures poked out of small burrowed holes in the ground and bark to skurry about gathering breakfast or whatever else instinct demand. A secret melody as complex as the song of the birds played upon ears of all that dared tread.

Not that the forest seemed particularly intimidating. And yet the peaceful, melodic pattern of the every day wild life was merely a mask straining to hide secrets of the malign. If nothing else, the usually depressing lot known as humanity knew well enough to stay away from a forest that has claimed more then twenty of it's own in the sum of a mere two months.

Such a convincing illusion. And yet the taint remained. To those sensitive to it, was merely a thought or feeling of forbodance. To the wary traveler passing by on horseback...

At first a small, silent stacatto, the animals scattered quickly to the galloping hooves traveling the barely beaten path though it's rider broke quickly for the lake upon sight. The gentle wind set the mans brown cloak to flare as he touched down kicking up dust. The sound of loose metal and wood made itself known as it rattled with the force upon dismounting. Brown boots over white trousers dug into the dampened ground thanks to the midnight showers. A mere spot of green made itself shown before the brown cloak hid the remains of the mans torso. Most of the mans facial features were concealed saved for the few wisps of blonde hair poking out from the shadows. Gloved hands held gently to the reigns as the warrior, evidence by the sword hilt poking out of his left shoulder, guided his horse to the quiet waters.

"Easy Epona. Drink now and rest. We still have a hard ride to Greece." The stranger whispered quiet but stern. The mare knickered softly before she lowered her head to take a drink. With that taken care of, the stranger walked away a few steps from his horse observing his surroundings.

The evil aura was very thick in the air and the stranger had to cast silent wards so that it wouldn't overwhelm him.

_Looks like I'll have to find the source before I move on._

The man went into the folds of his tunic taking something gripping it tightly. Opening said hand revealed an almost stone like red shard that began to glow brightly.

_It's reacting to the energy here. _The stranger mused and put the shard away hurriedly. He learned early on never to reveal the shard for any longer then needed and even then it was still a risk. Silence hung over the area like a thick blanket save only for the occasional snort from Epona and even that was a foreign sound to the stranger when the others that should have followed failed to make themselves heard. The stranger brought his left hand to the sword hilt poking out behind his shoulder drawing it out ever so slowly.

_Now!_

The mans senses came alert immediately as he dived away. Rightly so as the patch of ground he was standing on was now occupied by another. Link finished his roll moving quickly to stance and drawing his sword completely. His would be assailant had her back to him, dual kodachi drawn but in no stance to use them effectively. Link would have judged the tactic foolish had the Hylian not sensed the strength of her soul.

From his view point stood a woman wearing blackened partial armor over a skin tight blue body suit. The woman before him wore both arm and leg guards but Link doubted that the added protection hindered the ninja in the slightest. She was very shapely Link noticed and even as the she turned Link couldn't help but notice the strength well hidden in the delicate frame. There were few things that marred the visage but they were more then enough. Most of the raven haired woman's face was concealed in a fanged mask and more likely then not those dual kodachi were meant for his blood.

"You possess a piece of soul edge." She spoke with a monotone.

Link flinched. Not five seconds had he had that shard out and he was already looking forward to trouble. Damn that sword.

"Give me that shard and leave this place if you wish to live." The woman continued staring coldly at the cloaked hylian.

In spite of the situation Link himself wasn't the least bit intimidated by the huntress. The Master Sword held in his left hand, he extended it towards the ninja threateningly.

"Funny..." He chuckled lightly. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I thank you atleast for not killing my horse. T'would be bad form."

Taki brushed off the comment not caring the least for the animal.

"Last chance. Surrender the shard or die." The ninja demanded holding her blades in an equal threatening manner.

Link smirked. "No." he says before falling into a defensive stance with his right leg extended forward and the blade brought back.

Taki simply nods. No notice of a smirk or scowl. Just the understanding that she would have to fight the warrior to obtain the shard. She placed Mekki-Maru back into it's scabbard while bringing Rekki-Maru forward. It was her custom stance, drawing out the stronger, tainted Mekki-Maru when needed. Though she held considerable control of the blade, she feared the power contained within if she was exposed too long. Perhaps it was because of this that Taki fused a shard of soul-edge into Mekki-Maru to begin with. That meant Soul Edge had some manner of influence on her and that scared her, ever since the death of her former master Toki.

Musings were cut off as Taki charged at the Hylian with her Rekki-Maru extended for a quick and fatal strike. Link however was no slouch and able to match her pace perfectly with a well timed guard. Link followed through with a rough kick to the side. Taki's instincts kicked in instantly and ducked under the counter and led once more with a kick of her own. Link back-handed the kick away with his right and then tried to knock the ninja out with the pommel of the Master Sword. Once again Taki ducked and would have countered once again had Link not followed through with a lower sweep with his blade. Taki was forced to leap back cursing for almost being caught off guard.

Had the attack succeeded, Link would have severed at least one of Taki's feat and severely cut through her second and that was being optimistic.

This time Link led the charge with his sword extended forward. By instinct again Taki jumped to the side twisting around with Rekki-Maru only managing to cut deeply into the strangers cloak before leaping away again to a safer distance. Unperturbed Link continued his pursuit with a series of horizontal strikes letting the momentum give him the speed he needed to do so. Taki proves her agility further dodging every strike and countering with a series of her own.

Now it was Link's reflexes that were to be tested and the Hylian did not dissappoint. As nimble as Taki was, Link was just as fast inspite of the heavy weapon he wielded managing to weave around the lightning fast Rekki-Maru with a veteran's ease. Taki cursed herself bitterly. Inspite of her vast experience she couldn't find any openings and Link was getting way too close with that sword of his. She was gonna have to bring her game up a notch to be able to take her opponent out this time.

As for Link, Taki had been his best opponent yet in this world. True enough this place so unlike Hyrule and yet so similar was filled with skilled warriors but there were few that could bring out the best in Link. Link wasn't quite at that level of urgency yet but he suspected the ninja was holding back. And if that was the case then things could get ugly really quick. At the very least it would be very interesting to see how the battle would turn out. She could probably have given Sheik a run for her money.

The next ten minutes was spent with both opponents taking advantage of semi openings when they could, fighting aggressively while trying to tire out the other. Link had an easier time of this having better range with his sword but it was only a matter of time before he'd make a mistake and she'd get inside his defenses. Taki however wouldn't be able to capitilize on those moments like she hoped she could. This stranger was very skilled with the sword he wielded and Links lack of confidence in the sword was to her dismay unwaranted. The blades design was foreign to her with similarities to Cervantes's broader Soul Edge which was shattered by the chosen of Haphaestus. Then again the sword also held a similar design to possibly the sword that Valentine woman had used against her a few months before.

Link went on the offensive again upping his own game by using a complex combination of both horizontal and vertical strikes finishing in a powerful leaping slash. Forced to defend against the onslaught, Taki felt the force behind Link's blows. Her wrists throbbed terribly but she refused to back down against the cloaked stranger.

Link winced at her mistake. She would have been better off simply dodging that last strike of his but she risked parrying it. She pulled it off albeit barely but now her style maybe compromised because of it. Link couldn't allow mercy and broke into a sprint bringing the Master Sword in a guard position yet advancing upon her quickly. Taki leapt away again unleashing several hidden shuriken underneath her arm guards. Link deflected away two of the throwing stars. A third swayed too far to the left with the blowing wind and out of harms way. Link's charge continued unchallenged managing to tackle the ninja to the ground. Before Link could restrain her arms however Taki kicked away from him. She landed ten feat away panting heavily. Beads of sweat tickled her brow as her eyes narrowed dangerously on the hylian. He was much better at this then she thought.

"You... Who taught you how to fight?" She asked half demanded.

Link was breathing heavily too. This woman was really tough but he faced worse.

"I taught myself." was the hylian's simple answer.

Taki's eyes widened. How could this boy be that skilled without any teacher to guide him? He had to be lying and yet she could detect no deception. The boy's skill could rival that egomaniac samurai and then some.

For that first time since the two had met Link found out something else about his assailant. Her face was unnatually pale, what little of it he could see. Link grimaced. The girl was ill. That was why he won that round as easily as he had.

"You're a little under the weather." Link stated the obvious.

"I am perfectly fine I assure you." Was the ninja's reply.

"You're a good liar, but a liar none the less." Link quiped.

Taki would have had something else to say to that when her senses became alert once again. Link had felt the change in the air too and it set him on edge. The unnatural wave of evil energy that had descended upon this forest had returned with a vengence. Moaning could be heard from the distance. Whispers upon the air crying out for...

_Soul Edge. _Link and Taki thought at once.

Beings manifested around them of seemingly normal (if discolored) people. With the shards they carried however, these ghostly apparitions held expressions akin to greed and a lust for power. Vengful malign phantoms of the dark. Remnants of the victims laid waste by Soul Edge. They resided here and they sought the power to reclaim their humanity. If such a thing were possible.

Link and Taki drew their blades. Not at eachother but against the very nightmares left about by the Azure Knight himself.

_Soul Edge... Your scars run deep._


	2. Opening Exchanges

Dawn may have descended upon her home town but here, it was dark as dusk and would remain that way for years to come. Such is the nature of the curse that had descended upon the remains of the village. Blessed or cursed by eternal night, one woman had taken it upon herself to cleanse the village from it's curse.

That same woman now looked half beaten to death as she was placed down upon the alleyway eyes half opened but by no means coherant. In a semi-dozing state her fingers twitched upon the hilt of a shattered sword. A shield of greek descent was worn upon her for-arm slightly dented with it's recent potent use. Around her were the corpses of massive hulking titans once holding equally massive hammers or axes. Now the beserkers of Soul Edge were little more than food for the buzzards that circled around the woman waiting hungrily.

It was all for her family Cassandra tried to remind herself. The first coherant thought that entered her mind and yet no matter how much she wished it were otherwise, the words felt hollow. Pride had failed her. Her weapon failed her much sooner. What happened to the Omega Sword? It had simply reacted to the evil energy in the air. Now the great and mighty Omega Sword was little more then a pathetic pile of broken shards resting in the folds of a leather pouch at her hip.

It took everything she had to defend herself from the hordes controlled by soul edge. Having to resort to using a broken divine sword must have been an equally pathetic image. What choice did Cassandra have?

It was as if Haphaestus mocked her. Had the gods abandoned her and her family? It sure seemed that way. Couldn't the gods see her intentions? Weren't they noble? Weren't they just? Thoughts of Patroklos and Pyrrha filled her mind. Cassandra was a mere spectator again watching as Sophitia's children tore at eachother for a silly piece of metal. The same piece of metal she was holding in her hand. She blinked weakly, staring at the glowing shard a top a dirty blood caked hand. It flashed brightly, corresponding to her own heartbeat. Slow... shallow... Soul Edge was laughing. Cassandra didn't care.

She wanted to laugh too.

---------------------------------------------

Sophitia took a sharp breath. It flashed through her mind so fast, she almost didn't notice it. And even if she could, only the gods had the means to comprehend it for her. Then it found a place inside her mind to beckon and torture her with every passing second. And in that second, an eternity of anxiety that ripples through your entire being. It echoes outward and returns to the origin where it overlaps and spreads anew.

It was at these times that Sophitia hated being the chosen of Haphaestus. Actually, she would have avoided such a fate kicking and screaming had she known where it would lead. Back to the Eurydice Shrine as always where destiny would tear her apart and rip her asunder, leaving the world she'd always known, change a single rule and in turn devestate all.

"Cassandra..." She whispered not sure if she had actually spoken, or it was merely a thought in her mind. That didn't matter. A passing glimps was all it took. Cassandra was hurt. Badly. Sophitia tried to stand but the hours of praying to Haphaestus and the shock of what she'd seen had weighed her down. A second attempt prooved much more successful. She felt a tear run down her face. A second followed. Her throat tightened and her hands began to shake.

She had sought the guidance of the gods. She recieved the cries of her family instead. Soul Edge had threatened her family all because she was chosen to destroy it. The shards had tainted the minds of her children. They fought over the shard Rothion brought home. The fighting became violent. Too violent. It took everything her and Rothion had to break them apart and in desperation, Cassandra grabbed the shard and ran for the life of her. Later, the Omega Sword and Elk shield would become missing. That was almost a year ago. Sophitia hadn't heard from her since. Until now. And it scared her like nothing else.

Why didn't she go after her before? Sophitia had no way to find someone that didn't want to be found. And then it was her children. She was worried for them just as much as her sister. How could she leave them as things stood then? What about now? What if some one came for them in her absence? Rothion was no fighter. He was strong for a blacksmith but he lacked the skill to contend with someone serious enough.

Even now she tried to justify her actions or lack there of. And still the doubt remained as a pit in her heart. A third tear fell from her face. She brushed it away quickly and ran towards the entrance of the Eurydice Shrine. She had to tell Rothion! She had to get to Cassandra fast!

_I'm being foolish. I'm being foolish and I don't care._

Nevermind the fact that she didn't have the faintest clue where to search. Nevermind the fact that Cassandra could very well be dead in the span of five minutes from now. Perhaps this was a fleeting glimps of the past. Or perhaps this was little more then a figment of her imagination spurned about by her own fear. Rothion of course would be worried about her. He always worried. Bless him.

"Gods..." Sophitia cried out breathless. "Guide me."

Something shot forth from the sides taking Sophitia by surprise. A circular blade shaped like a hoop came at her at blinding speeds. It was all she could do to stop just in time before the Aiesaline Drossel would cut deep into her bare legs. Sophitia turned to witness a woman in torn green clothing and hair with violet stripe tatoos and eyes.

"Oh I'd just love to cut you to pieces!"

---------------------------------------------

Link smashed the nearest phantom away from him with his hylian shield. The thing pitched a ghostly scream before disappearing through the thick wood. The second one came from behind and the elf twisted around quickly enough to slice it in half. Odd enough these mutated phantoms could become quite solid. Which was convenient. If his sword just kept passing through these things, it was bound to give him a headache at some point. Link would figure something out though. He always does.

Poes were solid enough in his homeworld so... actually that didn't mean much. He had to stop comparing things to similarities in his home world. If he kept it up he really would get a headache. Another phantom got into striking distance and Link was all too happy to oblige.

_Hey if these things want to die so badly, who am I to say anything?_

Unlike Link though, Taki had been trained as a capable excorsist. That involved demons, specters, spirits, ghosts, and other unholy entities and the like. Mekki-Maru would prove useless in this fight though her pure sword Rekki-Maru would fair quite well. It just severed off the head of another unwitting phantom with a piercing screech. Nifty. A high flying kick kept another ghost at bay. A third phantom charged straight at her like a blazing banshee. The charge was met with a kodachi in her gut. The impurity fell to the floor in wicked convulsions.

"I'd say this is certainly different." The words of the foreigner sounded off a small distance away from her. It was a blunt attempt for friendly banter however like a moth to the flame, she was snared.

"Indeed." She said switching use of Rekki-Maru to her left hand and slashed apart the approaching ghost. Link tsked, dissappointed with the response. Short of two words, the Hylian had no time to comment as several more ghosts attacked him. The Master Sword had the final say in the matter as it cleaved through three more of the things.

Link laughed instead. "You don't get out much do you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Was the ninja's response. Taki flipped out of harms way kicking two phantoms away in the process. Link impaled a third. How many was that now? Twenty? Thirty? Goddesses knew he couldn't count.

Inspite of how effective the duo seemed to be together, wave after wave of phantoms continued to haunt them down. Link had slain two more coming from behind while a third danced just out of range of his blade. Taki surprisingly had come to the hylians aide as she took down the pesky third with the experience and skill befitting a Fu-ma ninja of her caliber. She made a mental note once more that the Fu-ma clan was chasing her and her association with them was little more now then a memory. The cloaked man had nodded his thanks with an almost childish grin before he cleaved another phantom in two. The motion was powerful and fluid but it struck Taki as odd. You'd think a warrior of his skill would show more reserve to facial expressions. That would have been the sound gesture. An expressionless warrior was an unreadable one. Or at least an almost unreadable one. Link had found her weaknesses and exploited them in their fight. He was better at guessing her moves and knew the perfect counter to them all. Her strength was her speed, but he turned it against her using her own momentum to give him the advantage he needed.

Perhaps there were quite a few more things she could learn.

Or perhaps he was playing her a fool this entire time.

Taki wasn't much of a believer in the gods but she wished at that moment that things would come to her more clearly. She wanted things to make sense again. Nope. You want sense? You get phantoms. Darn.

They weren't making any progress she noticed. For every phantom she slain, two more took it's place and each one of them was just as unrelenting as the one before it. What manner of evil could drive these things to such a madness. A rhetorical question but she found it amusing enough.

Two more phantoms fell. _When would this end?_ Link was no stranger to the practices of a gauntlet run but this was getting rediculous.

"This isn't working!" He called out to the ninja. "We're gonna have to fall back."

Fall back? To where?

"Silence fool!" Taki hissed. Far be it from her to take orders from this hick.

"Oh!" Link mocked. "I didn't know you want to die! My mistake."

Link cut through two more phantoms before Taki spoke.

"And go where? These things have of surrounded." she roared cutting through two ghosts herself.

"Leave that to me."

"Oh? And what can you do?"

"Stuff."

Stuff. Taki held a dead panned look. Which wasn't much better then an annoyed look. Which surprised even her. She wasn't supposed to show emotion to anyone let alone some out of nowhere stranger.

"Just give me a moment."

Link disengaged from the endless hoardes of phantoms bringing his blade out infront of him. His shield was strapped to his back again and he extended a free palm outwards and behind. Fiery energy began circling around his hand. The makings of Dins Fire. A focused facade turned into a smirk while Taki continued to cut away the endless mob.

"Dins Fire!"

A fiery palm was thrust into the ground. An explosion of flames followed. And Taki's world turned white.

--------------------------------------------

The Soul Edge Eye opened and the battle begins anew.

**A/N: Like it so far? I'm having fun with it at the very least. I've gone back and read the first chapter. Gee, what a shock! My Grammar sucks. **

**Indeed. **

**I've gone back and corrected what mistakes I found. Other then that. Enjoy. **


	3. The Games We Play

Fire.

Chaos.

Destruction.

Agony.

Wailing.

Suffering.

Torment.

Harsh and unrelenting.

Fear and death personified within the flames of judgement.

Taki had no choice but to witness the terrible and spectacular as the flames devoured and consumed all. All her training to suppress her fear and anxieties was no match against the true power of the supernatural. The explosive blaze brought about by the stranger's hand was unbelievable and frightening. Before she could react, Taki was completely immersed in the bubble of crimson blaze. Instinctively, her arms went up to protect her face. The ninja was lost in the chaos that followed. The screeches were horrible.

Terrifying shrieks of death, Taki almost screamed herself. One voice added to the seemingly thousands of pitched wails that echoed throughout the vast realms of eternity. A dismal horrific song of death that Taki was compelled to be chorus to. Her hands were a blaze within the fires as was everything else. The tree's crackled to the might of the flames. Little could stand to it's power. There was nothing left except the fires and the shrieking. Hell had descended far to fast and Taki was overwhelmed.

"Dammit! Get a grip on yourself!"

Taki's felt like she was being pulled. Be damned if she could see through this hell though. The voice however was that of the stranger. The grip on her arm was most likely his as well. Taki stumbled once or twice clearly disoriented from the flames and the uneven ground. Link's grip hadn't faltered however as he picked up the pace.

The shrieks continued. The phantoms of soul edge where in agony. They would disappear, but the memory of that pain would be forever etched into the minds of the suffering. That consequence was far from the mind of Link as he continued to pull Taki away from the flames. There was something in that attack of his that sapped something out of her. She was in a daze and certainly off balance.

_She's acting funny..._

At last they were out of the chaos though Links grip only tightened further. With his free hand, two fingers went to his mouth and a sharp whistle followed. In the distance, a horse ear twitched boredly. Alas, her rider called. It wasn't the call of an ocarina which meant somehow yet again her master had found a way to get himself into trouble. Why does he _always _find trouble? The mind of a horse simply couldn't fathom it.

It wasn't long before Epona found her master on the run with a woman in toe. "Epona!" Link called out as the pair ran to meet eachother. The hylian grabbed hold onto the reigns petting her in understanding before motioning to Taki. "Get on!" He cried out to the ninja hoping against hope that pride wouldn't force her to make the stupid decision of trying to fend for herself. That wasn't the issue Link was concerned with. Link fully knew she was capable of taking care of herself. But these weren't ordinary circumstances. Argueing now would only waste precious time and he simply didn't have that right now.

_And since when did I start caring about people who WANT to kill me!?_

Link had no answer to that but somehow he felt better trying to aid the ninja anyway. Well... Link was never known for his intelligence. Atleast his heart was in the right place. Most of the time.

Taki said nothing. There was a slight hesitation but Link could see the struggle within before common sense prevailed and she mounted the horse. Her expression was the same as before though. Well hidden as it was, Link could see the veil of confusion Taki found herself trapped in.

_The hell is wrong with her? It's as if she's never seen magic bef-_

_Ahh..._

_Damn it..._

Link mounted behind Taki, his own common sense opting to keep the ninja in sight at all times. The second he let his guard down was all it'd take and the hylian would have fallen victim to a slit throat. And in all honesty, Link would have preferred he remained alive and in one piece. If that was possible. Epona kept a steady pace now that she had two riders on her instead of one. The sky had gone grey thanks to the smoky haze of Links own doing. Epona sprinted forward like a demon in madness as the forest around them was devoured in a vicious blaze.

"Change of plans girl. Get us out of here!"

Epona snorted with annoyance but complied.

The next five minutes found Epona galloping on the softened path. Her rider held on to the reigns with her left hand and with her right, Rekki-Maru gleamed in the light of a chaotic orange blaze. Link held gently, if firmly to Taki's waist. He was sure that in her right mind the ninja would have detested this action. And probably sliced his arm off. And that was in a good mood. There wasn't much of a choice at the moment though. Link needed to keep the ninja in his sights and both of them had to get out of the forest as quick as they could.

Link was thankful that the ninja atleast knew how to ride a horse. Or perhaps Epona is just that much more amazing. Suddenly Taki seemed to come to life gripping the reigns tighter. Through the blaze, a brighter light was gathering. Through her senses, tainted energy gathered in mass...

---------------------------------------------

Sophitia flipped over the tempest of Tira's ring blade as it split the air around her. Aiselline Drossel sang with delight hoping to taste the blood of the chosen of hephaestus. Though the attack thankfully missed, Sophita landed hard, unprepaired from the assassins assault. She recovered quickly enough however drawing a broadened shortsword. Her eyes narrowed fiercely and her calm demeanor quickly dissolved.

_Sister..._

Sophitia's sword was not the Omega Sword. Cassandra had stolen it from the shrine a year before much to the dismay of her family and the Greek Army. Forged by Rothion to near perfection, the Gladius had served her well as a substitute. Granted she hadn't a need to use it much, if only to train promising recruits of the academy and presenting them before the senate. Her elk shield, a circular buckler designed for caving in skulls as well as to protect herself and others was already strapped to her left arm. She held it out meaningfully a frown pressing upon her lips.

"Who are you!" Sophitia demanded of the poorly green clothed assassin.

Ripped in several "key" places, the girl could've passed for a prostitute, though a strange one. It was obvious that distraction was the intent and it succeeded even on her though she began to wonder. Behind violet eyes was an almost child like curiousity. Almost in the fact that Sophitia could find no innocence in the girl. Wisps of green hair fell into violet eyes giving them a darkening shadow. Curiousity gave way to a malicious, even murderous look. Insanity danced within her vision and never contrasting equally violet lips curving upwards. Tira's smile never wavered as she took slow, methodic steps toward Sophita. Time slowed. All noise fled the shrine save for the angry shriek of a ring blades edge dragging upon the marble floor and advancing footsteps. Haphaestus chosen looked on intently as she fell deeper into stance.

Sophitia would not be intimidated. "What do you want!?" She yelled her cry echoing upon the columns of the shrine.

"I just want to play." Tira replied maliciously.

Tira tossed her ring blade hard at the warrior who leapt out of harms way just in time. Instead, the strange weapon cut straight through a pillar to the side. Though the stone structure collapsed, the shrine still held up strong much to the chosens relief. The ring blade returned back to the assassin as if a boomerang and grabbed a hold of it with ease.

Sophitia blinked. What was she getting at?

"Play? Play what?" Sophitia asked taking the bait.

"Oh I'd thought you'd never ask." Tira gushed as she fell into a stance of her own. Awkward enough indeed to see a child's toy used as a weapon, the green haired, violet eyed assassin pulled it off. Such an odd styled weapon would make this fight tricky Sophitia could imagine. Tira held the inside rim of her ring blade on both sides while her hips swayed with an unseen rythm. Green feathered boots twisted along with an unheard melody.

The dance of death.

"Blood is so pretty. And I'd just love to see it on you. All over you and in the shrine."

Tira's smirk widened.

"Do you think the gods like blood? I bet they do. I bet they like lots of blood. I bet they taste it. I bet they thrive on it." Tira giggled in delight.

_gods..._

The assassin launched herself at Sophitia taking wild swings from left to right and left again. They were deflected easily enough, but Tira's aspiration had left a dull weight in Sophitia's chest.

"We get to play favorites! Whose blood will they like more? Yours or mine?"

Tira's wild swings slowly but surely turned into a more graceful style with a slow but methodical rythm of high and low strikes hoping to cut through artery and shins. Sophitia forced the ring blade away with her elk shield and lunged at an opening for Tira's side. With a dancers grace, Tira shifted away and moved with the momentum bringing Aiselline Drossel around. Sophitia cursed batting the strange weapon away a second time and flipping away as the ring blade came around for a third. Tira struck the marble floor hard as chips of it shatterd anywhere and everywhere.

"You know what kind of blood I like best?"

Sophitia lunged again hoping to clip something meaningful and gain the upperhand. She had no time to measure her opponent and therefore couldn't begin to fathom how the assassin was able to block a thrusting attack with a hollow weapon. Tira again managed to amaze her simply twisting the ring blade to give her a fan of defense when needed. Surprisingly simple, but effective. She didn't recover in time as Tira forced her to stumble back with a hard kick to the gut. Sophitia was no stranger to pain. Even so, the impact forced her to stumble back as an agonizing gnawing sensation filled her. Pain. Such a wonderful sensation. Oh how she knew it well.

"Warm steaming blood. Like a fountain as it bursts from the artery and veins and splatters on the ground. Blissful Nirvanna"

Tira ran forward with Aiselline Drossel prepeared. A glint caught in Sophitia's eye and she dived out of the way just as the ring blade thrashed about. With agility the assassin didn't expect, Sophitia kicked off the ground shifting around Tira and twisting about the other way. The elk shield slammed hard against Tira's jaw as she was sent sprawling onto the floor. She caught herself though and with a palm, simply flipped back onto her feat all the more ready.

"Enough of this insanity. Surrender! I have no interest in killing you but I'll do so if you force my hand."

As forceful as her words sounded, Sophitia still felt them hollow. Tira did as well as she threw her head back in laughter.

"Games are-" Tira laughed. "-So fun! Blood is so fun! But there's not enough to go around..."

The insanity continued. Malicious laughter hung in the air.

Tira lunged quickly, her ring blade gripped tightly for a wild swing. Sophitia jumped away, and the assassin turned into a tempest of blades. Tira lept forward with a brutal spiral and it was all Sophitia could do to avoid the strike. Tira would not be denied as she released the ring blade so that it spun around her wrist and came around for a second strike.

Blood had been drawn. Tira felt light headed with a sickening pleasure.

Sophitia stumbled back in shock as a deep gash was cut into her stomach. Aiselline Drossel was soaked with crimson life and a devilish smirk grew on the assassins lips.

"I knew it! Blood looks so pretty on you."

Red contrasted heavily with the white silk top strapped on her left shoulder. Sophitia grimaced in pain as her left arm held tightly to her abdomen.

"Don't tell me you're pooped out already? Oh well... I guess I'm do- AHHH!"

Sophitia made her shut up as a slash cut down Tira's arm.

----------------------------------------------

Silhouette's shot out from the corner. Like decayed struggling souls Link had no choice but to cut them down as he rushed forward. In a silvery flash the remains of the demonic phantoms struck the ground only for more of their bretheren to take their place. Though the forest blazed around them the Hylian could have sworn the temperature dropped several degrees. He blinked.

These phantoms were becoming alot more physical, abandoning their spirit forms for decayed flesh and rotting bodies. Like zombies and redeads but much faster. Much more dangerous. Link saw one charging in from behind to leap upon them both. It jumped, amazingly 20 feet high. As it lept, it screeched hard making Link all the more motivated to cut him in two as it landed. Several more shot out from the ground with agonizing moans.

_Soul Edge... the life giver. Return it... to me._

"Gah! Shut up!"

Another decayed thing returned to the after life.

One more thing to note was the stench that hit Link so hard he almost fell off Epona pulling Taki right along with him. A mixture of burning leaves, moss, and scorched decayed flesh and organs. Link felt the bile rise in his throat. Taki herself was looking a little wild eyed. A focused individual like herself, it was to her own surprise as anger began to seep from within. Link's concentration broke for an instant as he felt an uprise in her power and soul. As it peaked, the tension snapped. At last her anger was unleashed unhindered as Rekki-Maru burst into flames itself. With practice and honed instinct she cleaved through the fleshy hordes that dared made itself known. A new haze clouded her mind. An insanity not her own.

_This feels very familiar._

Epona was gaining speed. A falling tree was little hindrance to her as she simply leapt over it and continued on her merry way. A more light hearted take on the circumstances if you ignored the smashed in corpses left behind in her wake. Link swallowed. Even inspite of all this, it was too easy.

_YOU... CAN NOT LEAVE!_

Why did Link always have to be right? Link felt the contaminated energy gathering somewhere behind them. With Taki's gaze forced in front of her, it was up to Link to guard from behind. And a single glance was all it took to know they were still in deep trouble.

"Shit."

----------------------------------------------

Tira's child like facade had completely dissolved to be replaced with a furious rage as she hacked away at Sophitia's hasty defense. With one of her arms covering her stomach wound and Tira's right arm almost completely disabled, the fight had returned to near even grounds. However Tira had struck Sophitia in a much more vital area and blood flowed more freely. There was no telling how badly she was wounded. Sophitia could only assume the worst. In a test of endurance, Sophitia would fail. She had to end this battle quickly.

Pain spasmed up and down Tira's arm and threw her entire style out of sorts. What was once a powerful, fluid series of strikes were now lapses in better judgement. Her blood dropped freely from her fingertips to the ground where it pooled into a mass of crimson. She watched to her dismay as her barrage came out empty handed against Sophitia's almost lazy dodges and sidesteps. The dance of death required incredible precision. Now that Tira's arm was rendered useless, her array of attacks became that much more limited and wild.

Sophitia had a similar disadvantage, however the effects understandably didn't weigh her down as much as Tira. Even though she had to resort to one arm as well, the gladius was a much lighter weapon. On top of that, her training allowed her to accomodate for such a circumstance with a considerable repretoire of unhindered swordplay. Sophitia was formidable even when wounded.

And so she pressed that knowledge to her advantage going for the offensive. With one hand, Tira was hard pressed to guard the onslaught as Sophitia hacked away at her defenses. Like a dart, the Gladius came forward snaking past the ring blade and gaining a strike at Tira's side. Tira winced as she suffered several light cuts to her side. Blood soaked into the green rags turning them a dull brown. A slash came at her neck but Tira deflected the short sword away, twisting around for a quick counter. The attack was slow and too obvious. Sophitia ducked under it with ease. She wouldn't let it off without punishment either as Tira felt Sophitia's leg kick hers out from under her.

Tira hit the ground hard, a grunt of pain now acknowledging a bruised side later. Though what took her attention immediately after was Sophitia's blade at her throat.

----------------------------------------------

"What is it!?" Taki called out to her _'partner'._

Link remained silent. _Good question._

Even amongst broad daylight, these beasts were cloaked in the black of night. Demonic magic most likely the culprit, Taki shivered when she heard something between a snarl and a howl. They came at the pair and horse like a fang to strike all. In pairs of hind legs the pack approached. Glowing, green, pupiless eyes stared hungrily at the feast of flesh to reclaim what was lost. Most likely the soul edge shards. While their bodies resembled wild hounds or wolves, the creatures heads were like dragons. Some horned. Some not. All tainted with the evil energy that assoiated with the cursed sword. As black as nethergates, they stood easily at Epona's height.

All eight of them.

_Crap..._

"Faster Epona! Don't stop!"

Through the strangled path Epona led her pursuit, the blur of tree's mangled and ablaze the only source of cover for the approaching horde. Link witnessed the power they held as their legs crashed onto the dirt path leaving their indent and leaping forward in great bounds, their fangs intent. Green eyes hounded them from behind. Epona's controlled panic drove them forward and inspite of how fast they were already going, the beasts were gaining. Link took a deep breath. Before he realized what he was doing , smoke was inhaled and the hylian stopped throwing a spasm of coughs.

Taki looked back, noticed the opposition, and with widened eyes turned back towards the road ahead of her muttering curses in japanese. Epona was weaving around the woods left and right trying to throw off the demonic hounds but they were incredibly determined. Not one lost their sight. As a few of the beasts approached the horse, Epona grew wary kicking them away when they got to close.

_Hell hounds. _A simple incite. Link found the name fitting for them as they sprang from the cursed forest of flames.

_Okay... shut up! Stop musing and get back to work!_

Link grinned as he lowered the Master Sword at his left to the point where it was almost dragging onto the ground. Most of the hell hounds to that side backed away from the blade obviously wary.

"Hmph."

Obviously these beasts knew steel when they saw it and backed away in understanding. Link immediately knew he would need a bit more variety if he was going to take the things down. As the color faded from the forest, Link tore into the folds of his tunic and whipped something out. A high pitched whirling sound preceded the hard crack of impact on an approaching hell hound. Something snapped and the beast went down never to get back up again. One down. Seven to go.

Taki noticed it faster then Link did. They had out run the blaze, and an orange glow began to shrink in the distance. Amazingly both combatants came out of the fires physically unscathed. But Taki was alarmed at the rate the fires had gained. More so since it had rained the night before. Truly this curse was nothing to scoff at.

The zombies had not relented. Taki was given the privilage of cutting them down alone while Link held the hounds at bay. Most of the shadowed beasts kept their distance noting the defenses their prey carried. Mainly that of the short bow that Link had drawn and picked off a second one of their own. When it went down, a third tripped over the body and slammed into a tree. Even if it got back up again, Epona and her pursuers would be long gone.

Five left.

Angered at their fallen comrades, the beasts roared in defiance as they kept pace with Link's horse. Link caught a glimps of green as some of the light filtered into the beasts dragonlike maw. Link's eyes widened in realization.

"Left! Go left now!"

Taki was caught unprepared by Link's outburst but Epona followed her masters wishes to the letter. And relieved they both were as an explosion of neon green erupted just a few yards away. The ground quaked from under them. The trio groaned in uncertainty as Epona was forced away from the main road and down uneven turf. The hell hounds took it in stride making it all the easier for them now to reach Epona.

_These things shoot bloody fire balls!?_

Several blasts followed in the wake, each missing by just a few feet. Each blast shot created a three foot crater to fall in. The noise however was far worse, easily on par with a lightning strike only a few feet away. And frozen silence that followed afterwards. Epona's path was far less certain now and she was forced to slow down. Link desperately bought time sending wave after wave of arrows.

Another beast went down but the remaining four still wouldn't give up. Link found archery done behind Epona while riding was next to impossible. To hell with accuracy. If you managed to hit atleast one or two targets you might as well have pat yourself on the back and call it a day.

Four left. They were gaining, and Link was running out of idea's. Epona's was thrown off the main road and it was just a matter of time before the beasts got lucky and one of those shots simply obliterated them. All and all Link could conclude that for now, life just sucked.

----------------------------------------------

"Get up." Sophitia demanded while her Gladius was pressed meaningfully at Tira's neck. Tira complied... slowly.

Not fast enough.

"Get up!" Sophitia yelled a second time which made the girl start. At last she stood as straight as possible but the glare she sent Sophitia's way was unmistakable. Sophitia ignored it. She was going to get every ounce of information out of this girl even if it killed her in the process. Sophitia wasn't sure who she was referring too but that didn't matter.

"Your name!" She demanded of the assassin who only seemed to brighten at the question.

"Ooooh is this another game!?"

The blade pressed tighter.

"NAME!" Sophitia would not be denied.

"Tira." The girl scowled.

"Alright Tira." The chosen hissed. "Why did you attack me?"

"I told you before. I wanted to play a game."

_I'm through with games._

"Enough games! Why were you really here!?"

"You don't listen very well."

The Gladius cut into Tira's neck... lightly. The green clothed assassin hissed as dark red almost purple blood trickled down her neck.

----------------------------------------------

Link noted with some satisfaction that one of the hell hounds blasts went wide exploding into a mass of zombies on their right. A mess of human limbs were left in it's place. Okay, so it was a little gross. Some how Link got a kick out of it anyway. The hell hounds weren't the least fazed by the misfire. They continued their merciless charge, if a bit worse for wear. They had realized that their prey wasn't so helpless as they last suspected. Their merry group of eight was reduced to half it's size all because of the green one. As powerful as they were, Link had found ways to defeat them just the same.

Several more blasts rattled Epona's path causing the mare to shift awkwardly at inoppurtune moments throwing off Link's aim. The hylian cursed. This wasn't working. Link reluctantly returned his bow behind his shield thinking furiously on how to take out the remaining monsters. Something in the back of his mind clicked. A hellhound would get lucky and his fears would be realized if he didn't do something quickly.

Time slowed. Epona's hooves struck the rough dirt path at a snails pace her breathing longer. Deeper. Green destructive energy filled the beasts maw. Wisps of Taki's hair flailed wildly behind her. Her eyes were wild, fixated on the road a head of her. Rekki-Maru was still ablaze with power, but the aura itself became more etheral. Glowing threads of energy and life being leeched straight out of the ninja and into her weapon. In this prelude to disaster, Link found his feet and kicked off of Epona.

Time stayed unbearably slow. Link's vision turned upside down in mid flip. The closest beast was just beginning to raise it's head and follow the hylians path. The green energy remained just waiting to be released by the hell hound. His line of sight strayed upwards. Link's sight found the ground as Epona continued to kick out patches of mud and dirt fighting to keep away from the hunters. Then he saw Taki as she slowly turned her head around.

Link took a breath. The only sound that he could hear but he found it equally unbearable. Link completed the rotation of a flip and found himself mounted forcefully on one of the beasts. The oppositioned stunned, Link didn't waste any time grabbing the beasts neck and forcing it's maw to directly line against one of their own.

The shot fired and with a breath Link didn't know he was holding, the green bolt of destruction struck hard. A painful screech and pathetic whimper followed by a small pressured explosion. Immediately two of the dragon mutts collapsed upon the ground, dead. A third hell hound broke off the attack immediately. In fear for it's own life, it fled deeper into the forest never to be seen of or heard from again. Link grinned, not missing another opportunity. He drew the Master Sword and raised it above his head with both hands, blade facing forward. The final hell beast tried desperately to throw Link off but it was useless. The Hero of Time plunged the sword into it's skull, darkened blood splattering on his tunic. An agonizing roar turned into a fading gurgle, the beast fell. Too late now, Link was thrown off from the momentum where he dragged and rolled on the ground several times earning him a few cuts and bruises. Finally it all stopped. Somewhere in that madness Link had lost his hood and cloak and any other means of disguise. A few cuts were drawn on his cheek handsomely.

The Hero of Time felt the cold wet ground soak into his already ruined tunic. With the danger gone Link felt his heart ease. The adrenaline was still high but something struck him rather funny. Link laughed. Full and hard. Somewhere nearby footsteps approached. He didn't care. He just laughed all the more.

He continued laughing as Taki stood over him, Rekki-Maru held towards his neck.

Somehow, Link found that funny too.

----------------------------------------------

"Are you acting alone? Or is there more of you?"

Tira blinked, Feigning mock confusion.

"Actually, I'm not sure. You mean my attacking you? That was just me."

"In general."

"Not a clue. But that would make things much more interesting now wouldn't it?"

Sophitia grunted. She was feeling a little light headed. If she faultered the interrogation would fall apart if she didn't do something.

"Was someone paying you to assassinate me?"

"I've recieved no payment. Nor do I need it."

"Then why kill me?"

"Why not? Could you just imagine the fear and controversy I could cause if all of Greece woke up to find their hero dead?"

At that, Sophitia felt a seething rage for this woman. Some where deep down, a voice demanded to silence her. To end her life and rid the world of yet another pitiful existance. But killing in cold blood...

No matter how much she wished it, there was a duty to uphold and with it a mindset to follow. At least that's what she told herself. As strong as she was, Sophitia was a pacifist at heart. She only learned the ways of the sword as the gods had requested of her. Her journey to rid the world of Soul Edge had hones those skills turning them into a formiddable force in it's own right. No matter how much she wished death on this woman, her heart would never allow it.

_I'm going to regret this somehow. I know I am._

"Does that upset you?"

"Of course it does."

"Yet you won't do anything about it. Why?"

Sophitia said nothing.

"Well?"

"Turn around."

"Huh?"

"I said turn around!"

Tira shrugged and did so. A few feet away Aiselline Drossel laid flat amongst the marble floor. Sophitia sighed. All that was left was to turn her in to the city guard. They'd finish the interrogation and she'd seek medical help. However she felt her grip on the Gladius loosening. In fact she felt weak all over. How much blood had she lost? Sophitia decided not to look behind her.

"Move."

And so Tira was marched to the entrance of the shrine. She stopped at the center of it however as someone else was entering.

Rothion was worried. Again. Sophitia had been acting strangely all week. Mostly distracted when she shouldn't be and single mindedly focused when it wasn't necessary. There where other times when she snapped at the children for little or no reason at all. Constant pacing. When he asked her what was wrong, she'd simply say "Nothing." and give a false smile. Then the pacing would continue. Edgy. Extremely edgy. Cassandra's dissappearance couldn't have caused all this could it? A year has gone by and she hadn't been acting like this before.

She missed dinner today too... so he went to the shrine to fetch her. It was a long troubling month. The senate had been pressing her to finish training the new recruits. The bastards didn't even take into account that this was simply being done as a favor for the government and that she could pull back her help at any time. On a whim if she so desired. Her popularity would demand that she be treated as such.

They ignored that. Something was up and no one was talking. Not even his wife. That hurt him most of all. Rothion climbed the steps to the Eurydice Shrine with a heavy heart and a deep depression all but expressed through words. When he reached the shrine gates though, the site before him filled the black smith with terror.

Sophitia was wounded. Badly.

Another girl covered in torn green rags was there too, but he didn't care to take another glance. Not even to surmise the situation.

"Sophitia!" Rotion cried out rushing towards his wife without a second thought.

"Rothion... wait." The chosen called out weakly. Her energy was fading. Her face was pale. Her life was hanging by a thread once more.

Tira chuckled. Perfect timing. In an instant Tira brought a hard elbow to an already wounded abdomen. As expected Sophitia cried out in pain and stumbled back. Rendering the chosen of the gods off balance Tira dove for her ring blade grabbing it successfully, then flipped further away. Sophitia, weak as she was was giving chase but a black blur of... something cut into her arm stopping her. Rothion had been running towards his wife when suddenly he was stopped by the same exact thing.

It took only a moment to recognize the source. Ravens. Dozens of them. They circled around the black smith mockingly, concealing his vision of the assassin and Sophitia. Sophitia in her state could do nothing to fight away the tainted fowls. They weren't circling around her like Rothion, but in a massive storm of black feathers, they were concealing the assassin.

Tira laughed.

"I have to thank you Alexandra! I've had such a good time. Maybe next time your children can join in the fun too. I'd bet they'd love to play!" She gushed.

Sophitia snapped. Outrage filling her with the energy necessary she charged at the mass of black. With in the storm of hatred, a raven fell, dead. Laughter echoed through the shrine. Tira's laughter. Cackling insanity. As the raven's fled, her laughter died down. Soon all the ravens were gone. Tira had disappeared from with in. A cowards trick. The laughter had stopped but the damage had been done.

The shrine was stained with blood. Her own and her would be killer. Sophitia was terribly wounded. Possibly fatal. Her husband had been traumatized and her children had been threatened. And the assassin got away.

"Sophitia?" Rothion called to her. But he seemed to be a million miles away.

The woman turned to him, seemingly a shell of what she was. Pale. Tired. Devastated.

All energy was lost. What was worth standing for anyway?

"Sorry... I was...late."

Sophitia felt her vision fade as well as a brief pain when the back of her head smacked upon marble. Eyes closed, as if sleeping.

"SOPHITIA!" Panic overwhelmed Rothion as he finally could reach his wife. Tears threatened to fall as he held her in his arms. All the blood she lost...

It was a nightmare.

"Sophitia! Wake up please!"

No response.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: If you had any idea how much I struggled with this chapter... No matter what I did, the writing wouldn't come any faster then a snails pace. Not fun! Well this chapter at least. I had to think and rethink Link's segments countless times. Some scenarios having Link knock out Taki or vice versa. Weather Link was riding in front or Taki. Common sense forced me to have Taki ride in front so Link could watch her. Some planned scenes just didn't work out like I hoped for. The hell hounds just didn't seem to come off as a major threat, no matter what extremes I put Link against. For instance, I just simply threw in the exploding fire balls to put a bit more challenge to the chase. That didn't work well either but I couldn't let these miscellaneous no name minions get too powerful. That'd be bad plot mechanics. I even had to debate on the oppossition they were going to be facing. Countless hordes? or One big mutha f----- monster?**

**The original idea was to out run a nasty larger then life fire demon while having some serious complications with the fire around them. Combine that with Link and Taki's already growing hostilities and that would spell complete chaos. But that didn't work out either. Arggh!**

**In the end I went for a compromise of the two. **

**Link's character is a bit of a difficult issue for me. Many of the good fanfics that I've read had the protagonist Link, as a very angsty individual. Even though I like this kind of Link as well, the writing style is simply way too overdone. **

**That, and I just don't see Link being THAT depressingly emotional. Not all the time. Sure he'll have his moments, but I think that a Peter Parker complex seems to be a much more fitting attitude. The TV series had Link as a bit of a flirt and a pervert. So a little bit of that went into this character too. Not in the extremes of the series but in general, Link is very conscious of the women around him. If there's alot of women around him? It's gonna cause some sort of effect on him. And no, not just innocent blushing. I don't care how innocent he pretends to be. **

**At the very least Sophitia's segments were a bit more fun to do. Please excuse the fact that she's a bit OoC.**

**For those that did not like the outcome of the match, let me explain. Tira had to become a palpable threat to Sophitia or else she would continue on a bit more confidant and with almost no plot progression at all for such a large segment. Can't have that now can we? On top of that I'd have to throw some bigger nastier enemy at her for no other reason other then to bother her. I want this fic to atleast make a bit of sense and doing that wouldn't help me much. So even though it's doable, it'd take a lot of explaining to do. That and I don't have the time or the patience to do it.**

**Bottom line? Sophitia had to feel threatened. **

**And as for Tira? Well... she's insane. I can do whatever evil thing I want with her and it fit's her character perfectly. She's evil. Her conscience is constantly hurt from it all but is silenced from a life time of programming and brain washing . Pain and death go hand and hand as an assassin, It's all she understands. To hurt. To kill. Period. Who and why take a back seat.**

**Another thing I noticed is that I really have to cut the philisophical crap. The first paragraph before I did a bit of editing was completely about fire and general symbolic history of it. Then I read it. Wondered what the hell was I thinking and did my best to rewrite it and make the chessy stuff go away or atleast make it a little easier to swallow.**

**Probably didn't do a good job of that but oh well...**

**And I know. Some of the content, especially in the fight scenes feel's very forced. I realize that. To go back and correct it now... well... it'd take quite a bit longer to get this chapter up then. And honestly? It doesn't detract from the chapter as much as rewriting it would demand.**

**So I'll choose to ignore it. For now and concentrate on getting this plot going. There's plenty of more fight scenes to write and so much more drama to move on to and frankly I don't like waiting. And I know you guys don't either so I'll post what I have.**

**Don't be surprised if you see some spotlight on some of the games lesser known characters. Who knew that Sophitia had a brother named Lucius? What about Arthur and all those other guys like Miser and Greed? Patroklos and Pyrrha anyone? Hwang? They're getting screen time... some how. Haven't figured them into the plot yet but you'll definitely see them in there at some point. **

**Yes, Siegfried is in this story. But as is the nature of my story, early on his role is going to be fairly minor. What? How dare I do that? err... sorry about that. Nothing I can do about it. This story is mainly about Link and those he interacts with. And how his interactions have an impact on their lives and futures be they large or small. **

**Once proud enemies may one day stand along side Link as allies. Tried and true souls may end up corrupted and ruined. Death waits for no man, and comes and goes as it pleases. Take everything you know about Soul Calibur and leave it at the door. I'm trying to show you elements and possibilities that this saga has yet to have seen either in fanfiction or the game itself. Stuff you haven't considered. When some one cuts you, it's going to hurt. It most likely is going to bleed too. If you lose a body part, there isn't much anyone can do in this day and age to heal it or replace it. Disease and plague are very real. Racial and gender discrimination is still common practice. Battles are waged day in and day out not just on the concept of good vs. evil but in the name of politics and pride. Good does not always win. And the customer is not always right. No matter how much they tell you. Perhaps the only thing I can assure you that I won't delve into too much in this fanfic is religion. It's a touchy subject and my knowledge is simply too limited to make a respectful fanfic based upon it. **

**And don't take the above paragraph too much as a forshadowing of events to come. These are just possibilities. Stuff you don't consider when you're not reading a serious fic.**

**And I realize that I'm rambling so let me move on.**

**And finally, sorry for the delay. I'm still getting over the flu. On top of that, I'm faced with more then my fair share of distractions around here. Some of it a bit too personal to tell you. So I won't. Hopefully the worst of it is over for now and I can continue writing without being bothered. Thanks for the support everyone. **

**Shadow Rave**


	4. The Path of Enmity

_Cold... so cold..._

"Get up."

_Why?_

No answer.

_Who are you?_

"Get up!"

_The pain was immense. Agony... so terrible... I don't think I..._

"I don't want your excuses! GET UP!"

Sophitia grit her teeth. Even though she was shivering, her stomach felt like it was on fire! As her eyes opened, very little light had filtered through. Never the less, the chosen of the gods, winced just the same. Her head was pounding something awful, and she almost choked from all the blood in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she twisted on the ground on reflex. Blood splattered on the marble floor as Sophita let loose a fit of coughs. Pain throbbed within her stomach and spread to numb her arms and legs. When the numbness finally subsided, pain followed. Agonizing. Unstoppable.

Sophitia screamed. Blood curdling sobs echoing past faded columns under a greying sky. The warrior felt a lump in her throat but she batted it down angrily. Desperately.

_Control... control IT!_

_But it hurts... it hurts... gods it hurts..._

_Focus! _

Somewhere among the anguish Sophitia found some strength and with it she pressed off the ground trying desperately to stand. The slightest movement hurt. The extreme Sophitia was striving for hurt much worse. Through grit teeth she forced down the screams threatening to tear her asunder. But she stood. '_By the gods'_ but she stood.

But dizzyness followed and threatened to bring her down once again. Sophita spat and tensed her muscles. No, the ground wouldn't have her again. Once again pain jolted through her. She winced and took a deep breath. Eyes widened and she found out that that hurt too.

_Short breaths then. _

By the way the light had shone on the marble floors, and how dim it was, Sophitia had a strong guess that it could have been anywhere between late afternoon and dusk. The air had felt... _stale...foul..._

_Old..._

Sophitia's mood darkened further.

Vile... death...

_Where am I?_

Surprisingly that wasn't nearly as difficult a question as the chosen of the gods thought it'd be...

_Oh gods..._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Off in the distance past a forest blighted forever and cursed to die with the cancer of a blazing inferno. Past realms of comprehension as the voices of a million wailing spirits cried out and blasphemed against their gods "Why!? Why have you condemned us to such a fate? Is your greed not greater then ours?". Though these same souls were far from innocent to even speak such nonsense. Crimes against the gods. Crimes against the earth. An endless cycle that Link paid no mind to as he deemed far greater problems at hand. Such as the blade against his throat.

Perhaps he should have been thinking of ways to get around this kind of situation a tiny part of him mused. However blunt stupidity decided to rear it's ugly head and the only thought that came to mind was _'Wow that blade sure is sharp..._.'

Yep. It was times like this that you had to wonder if the elf had any gray matter in there at all.

Instinct however made sure he stayed put on the cold muddy ground unless he wanted to give the ninja any reason at all to use that blade of hers. Pressed firmly against his neck as it was, it'd only take the lightest whimsical flick of a wrist to cut through both flesh and windpipe and that'd be the end of it all. And Link was quite fond of living. Yes indeed.

On the other hand Taki was a woman that held no tolerance for such nonsense. This man... this demon that held a shard of Soul Edge. The sword that had corrupted and ruined the spirit of her former master Toki and had caused her to break the laws of her clan and in turn become a renegade ninja herself. The same sword that had caused ruin and death of the lives of countless innocent people. Men, women, and children. How many more of her friends would become dead, ruined or exiled because of that sword? Granted her friends were few but they were special. Especially Chie and Hachibei. Her long time friend and her adopted father alike? Too many she amended. Too many have suffered to entrust such a dark relic into the hands of this demon.

Her grip tightened on Rekki-Maru. It would be so easy to kill him and take the shard. So dreadfully easy. Her duty as a demon huntress and warrior would demand no less. So her mind kept telling her. But her conscience...

This man had saved her life. His methods were unnatural, yes, but his deeds were of honor. Before that she had tried to take the shard, killing him if necessary. But he bested her in a fair fight and even then... he could've abandoned her. Gods! He could've just used that technique of his and that'd very well be the end of it. He could've taken his horse and flee the woods and leave the onslaught of the damned to her. She would surely be overwhelmed and then what? What would those things do to her? She was...

Wait... she was thankful for his help? This demon!? This monster!?

_But other then being a demon what was his crime? What did he himself do?_

_Other then save your life?_

But then again would those monsters have attacked her in the first place had she not confronted this man...

demon.. AGHHH!!!

Taki wanted to scream. Instead it came out an aggravated snarl.

Link blinked. A moments curiosity and concern sharpening to an even deeper scrutiny. The ninja's eyes were full of conflict. Eyes flickering between the blade and her eyes, finally settling on just the eyes. _She's at a loss._

Taki continued to stare at the elf as her honor conflicted with her morality and better judgement. Her cold unwavering stare was met with one just as frozen but there was something else. Resolve. The drive to continue on regardless of her decision. To complete the task given to him. Whatever the hell that was.

And again the grip on Rekki-Maru tightens.

Link's eyes widen. Just short of taking a breath as the ninja pulls the blade away. Stunned Link let out a ghost of a smile though that probably wasn't the best idea seeing her gaze. Sharp and penetrating as always.

"Umm..." Link tried to cut in to the silent debate. "Thanks for uhh... not killing me I guess."

To that, the ninja replied with a "Hmph."

Looking around Taki could note that the blaze had been catching up with them again, swallowing the forest greedily. "We can't stay here." She stated sheathing Rekki-Maru.

---------------------------------

_Oh gods..._

It couldn't be...

_Oh gods no!_

But it was.

_Oh gods... no!_

No matter how much she wanted to deny it.

_Gods NO!!!!_

The pain followed as always, but it seemed so much more insignificant now. Compared to what was laid out infront of her eyes. There were no words to be said now. They were stolen from her with her mouth agape. A single tear fell to drip onto the severed hand at her feet. One of the few limbs that went unnoticed by Alexandra.

_Gods no gods no gods no no no gods no... _

The location in which she stood was none other then the Eurydice Shrine. However it was only the briefest glimps of Hephaestus's altar that allowed her to discern the location before Sophitia was forced to look away... in revulsion. Her insides threatened to let looose on the already rancid ground.

There before her, vast as it was, the entire shrine was littered with piles twice her size... three times! Maybe...

bodies... so many bodies...

Sophitia involuntarily took a step back as two hands went to Alexandra's mouth choking back sobs. Shaking her head in disbelief at the sight before her... _Impossible... this isn't happening..._

Eyes half opened. Terror stricken. Lifeless. Faces sickly pale with with holes where there shouldn't be or simply hacked open. Infected, rotting flesh torn and hanging by blackened sinew. Severed heads ripped apart. Pools of blood flowing. Sticky fluid painting the greeks bare feet the color of their loss. Jaws snapped and hanging opened for the world to see. Eyes plucked out and smashed. Insides mashed and shredded, stamped and spat upon. Maggots, rats, vultures and all matter of vermin having their fill as they rip and pull apart and mutilate what little dignity these hideous mass piles of flesh had left.

She was dead Sophitia was convinced. What matter of evil had she done to deserve such a sickening display of horror?

It was more then she could bare.

_Gods have I failed them all? _was what she thought as she ran from the Eurydice Shrine, an arm still covering a slashed open abdomen, and legs stumbling over... well... sadly what was left of them all.

_**Run fool girl. Run for it is all you have left...**_

---------------------------------

Rothions gaze snapped up, heart tightening as screams of terror and death filled his ears. His reaction was one of reflex born of years of worry for his angel...

"Sophitia!"

Bolting from the chair, his hands instantly clasped one of hers. Eyes opened incoherent and unseeing as Alexandra, fevered and dillusional cried out heart rendering sobs. Her eyes had closed again but tears ran down her face just the same. Rothion doubted that she even knew he was there. Sophitia shivered, almost cringing from her husbands grasp.

Sweat dropped, his own hands shaking along with Sophitia's convulsions. "Doctor!" the black smith cried, his voice cracking but not without strength. The answer was almost instantaneous as the door leading outside the healing ward slammed open admitting three people.

The first one was a woman with short black hair with near almond shape eyes and green irises. If Rothion had to guess, she couldn't have been any older then 20. Over a lithe frame she wore white robes rimmed with blue. Her delicate lips persed with a frown as a hand went into the pouch at her hip. Rothion didn't get to see what she was pulling out as the second woman moved towards her patient, obscuring his view. Unlike the first, she was closer to about middle-age with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

At first Rothion thought it was Sophitia's mother Nike but there were enough differences to tell the two apart. Finally, the third was a man wearing long white robes and held several pouches along his sides. The man's hair was dark like the first womans but there was an obvious receding hairline. Blue-grey eyes stared at the patient with deep concern.

"Eupheme!" The older man turned addressing the younger woman. "Administer the tonic!"

---------------------------------

It was getting colder...

Chill had set into her bones freezing her blood as it numbed all the feeling in her body. However she refused to open her eyes. Everything hurt enough as it is. Every breath she took burned her and froze her just the same. A dry cutting sensation. Agony forcefully silenced. Pain and anguish threatened to lash out at her with the slightest of efforts.

At last she could feel something else though it brought her no relief. Hard, rough, unwieldy. Fingers scraping lightly... painfully against broken pavement. She winced, a spasm of coughs theatening to unleash itself. Cassandra's eyes opened in a flash. It hurt worse to hold it in. Instinct took hold, she twisted, coughing hard, hand planted against the jagged ground and cutting it worse against it. In her state she barely noticed the hands that held her gently back.

"Easy... easy now. You're hurt pretty bad."

Cassandra groaned in spite of herself. Her head was pounding and her throat dry. She turned lightly to face the newcomer, as all her wounds would allow. She blinked, trying to gather her bearings. Dark hair tinged with green framed the face of a child no more then sixteen. Her light brown eyes watched with great concern. She wore a red, blue and gold amulet over a white cloth vest that stopped just short of the middriff save a strip of equally blue and gold fabric that went along with the white silk pants and red ribbons with tassles on the end. Red and gold wrist bands donned each arm holding Cassandra as gently as possible. A correction. One arm held the wounded Alexandra while the second one was holding a flask.

"Drink this... It'll help with the pain."

Talim brought the flask to Cassandra's mouth. Not thinking too hard of the contents Cassandra drank the fluid greedily letting it slosh in her mouth. She smiled as the soothing berry taste relieved the sore dryness associated with thirst. With a gulp she felt a tear run down her cheek. Instinct or afterthought Cassandra found the strength to sit up... slowly. The pain however was still tremendous.

"Easy! I said." Talim soothed hoping not to harm her further.

Cassandra turned slowly, still disoriented. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Talim." the girl spoke plainly as her gaze caught upon the surroundings once more. Involuntarily she gagged at the sight of decaying bodies of men, women, and children. Some with their eyes half open. Others with a permanent look of terror etched on to their faces. Arms and legs severed and strewn about as darkened blood pooled around them. The buzzards were already having their fill. The stench of rotting flesh was a blow to the girls psyche. Closer still the remains of hulking beserkers in partial armor with axes and cudgels and the winds knew what.

Talim closed her eyes and shook her head. "Some things can only be conveyed through battle..." she spoke softly. Sadly.

"Excuse me?"

Talim shook her head trying to detach herself from the horror stricken sights before her. "It's nothing." she said.

The winds had been merciful so far but Talim could all but feel the impatient anxiety in the air. She jumped slightly as a flash of lightning pierced the sky of eternal night to be accompanied by the roar of thunder that followed. Talim shook her head again with a deep sigh. The rains would follow this time and hinder their journey immensely.

"I know you're hurt but we can't stay here." The wind priestess pleaded.

"Huh?" Cassandra asked still not quite following this sudden change of events. "Oh.. yes... yes of course."

Indeed the rains did follow. As Talim did her best to pull Cassandra to her feet without hurting her, the first drops turned into a drizzle. The pair stepped out of the alleyway slowly, gingerly. The rains immediately picked up to a healthy down pour and it wasn't much longer till they both were drenched.

At least the smell wasn't as bad Talim thought as locks of wet hair fell into her eyes and dripped along with the rains. Cassandra remained silent, too tired and too in pain to say much of anything useful. A year had passed and she was no sooner to stopping soul edge or saving Sophitia from the ghosts of her past. At this rate she never would be. She had vowed to ease her sisters heart and mind by destroying that blade but secretly Cassandra had her own reasons for this journey. One's more selfish.

_I'd never measure up to her. Never..._

She had never believed that more then now. The gods had laughed at her. Judged her unworthy. Not even to be their willing puppet. How else could she explain the shattered Omega Sword? A force for good? She hardly escaped that village with her life! And now she needed a girl... no... a child to help her walk.

A single tear disguised itself in midst of the rain.

_I curse the gods. I'll curse them to the ends of the earth! _

She grit her teeth.

_And once I destroy soul edge..._

Her heart began to doubt. To fear the punishment she would recieve for thinking such blasphemy. Who was she to judge the will of the gods? She was nothing more then an insignificant speck unworthy of the lungs she was born with to spout such rubbish.

_And... once I... destroy soul edge..._

Talim stumbled tripping over a rock hidden in the quickly growing puddles sending them both crashing to the ground. With a quick shriek the wind priestess scraped her knees on the wet stone but that was nothing compared to the racking pains that Cassandra was going through.

Piercing screams of shear torture.

_Damn them! Damn them! Damn them for ruining my family! Damn them for making my sister their puppet! Damn them for not protecting her children! Damn them for making us suffer! Damn them all!_

Talim had winced but she pleaded with the greek. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Cassandra snarled, her anger more directed towards the treacherous gods then to her rescuer.

_And once I destroy Soul Edge! The gods are next!_

**A/N: I'm a terrible person for making you wait this long. I have no real excuses for it either. I blame it on a terrible case of writers block. Not that it changes anything. I'm sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. If I take too long, usually a proverbial kick to my ass will set me straight. If that's the case send me a review or an email and vent your frustration away.**


End file.
